Prince Sehun and his tale to lose his virginity
by seluau
Summary: Pangeran Oh Sehun yang agung nan sempurna, siapa yang tak mengetahuinya? Tak taunya, Pangeran satu ini, masih perjaka. Perlombaan untuk memperebutkan keperjakaannya diselenggarakan oleh keluarga kerajaan. Luhan adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menerima amplop pink itu. Apakah ia akan beruntung? [ Hunhan's Indonesia's GA Yaoi Challange ] Hunhan, selu, Yaoi, mpreg, RATED M


Pada suatu hari—bukan, ini bukan dongeng biasa yang menceritakan wanita miskin yang beruntung menikahi seorang pangeran karena kakinya cocok masuk ke sepatu kaca atau dongeng dimana seorang pemuda miskin yang menjadi kepercayaan raja untuk menjadi pangeran dan menikahi sang putri karena memenangkan pertaruhan.

Ini adalah sebuah dongeng, dimana seorang Pangeran bernama Oh Sehun yang akan mempertaruhkan keperjakaannya. Pangeran tampan, rahangnya yang tegas, sosok sempurna idaman wanita maupun pria berstatus _bawah_. Bukankah ini menarik? Sosok sempurna yang masih perjaka di zaman modern ini, siapa yang tidak meneteskan air liurnya dan berani merangkak demi diperistri?

Kalian ingin mencoba? ;)

Ini adalah Ratu Seyeon, mari kita ikuti dongengnya ^u^

.

.

.

.

INFORMASI BESAR DARI KELUARGA KERAJAAN

Kami keluarga kerajaan mengadakan perlombaan untuk: "Memperebutkan keperjakaan Pangeran Oh Sehun"

Semua rakyat boleh mengikuti, dengan syarat sebagai berikut: pria/wanita berstatus single, tidak berumur lebih dari 28 tahun, memiliki penghasilan serta pekerjaan sendiri, memiliki visi dan misi yang jelas untuk dipersunting oleh Pangeran Sehun dan syarat yang paling penting adalah: MASIH VIRGIN

Seleksi diadakan hingga akhir bulan, _come on grab his virginity fast just for you_ ;))

-Keluarga besar Oh-

Sehun tak percaya dengan yang ada di genggamannya. Sebuah pamflet bertuliskan perlombaan yang lebih mirip sebuah pelelangan memperebutkan keperjakaannya. Siapa yang dengan berani menyebarkan pamflet sialan ini? Ia baru saja pulang dari kelas paginya di perkuliahan bahasa, dan mendapati semua teman-temannya menatapnya seperti hewan buruan.

Tak taunya seorang wanita menyenggol bahunya, dan menyerahkan pamflet yang dibungkus amplop berwana pink. "Aku tak pernah tau kalau kau adalah seorang perjaka tampan, sayang," goda wanita itu sambil mengedipkan matanya, Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung serta jijik pada wanita itu, ia segera membuka amplop tersebut. Tangannya seketika bergetar tak habis pikir, hingga pamflet itu bernasib naas di tong sampah dalam keadaan yang sudah tak karuan—Sehun baru saja meremasnya hingga kecil.

Sebaiknya seseorang perlu menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

Bahkan saat ia keluar dari universitas, semua mata masih tertuju padanya. Sepanjang perjalanannya berkendara motor, orang-orang menggenggam amplop berwarna pink itu. Ia berjanji dalam hati akan memenggal kepala orang yang menyebarkan amplop sialan itu.

Di kepalanya terbesit satu nama, Kim Jongin. Bedebah kurang ajar bawahan ibunya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Ia bergegas memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah café. Matanya memicing, melihat Jongin tengah menggoda Kyungsoo—seorang pegawai sekaligus barista handal di café ini. Ia memang jarang ke café ini, jika sedang ada keperluan saja _toh_ ia tak suka kopi. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Bedebah brengsek, kau ingin mati di tanganku huh?!" ucapnya lantang, tangannya mengepal nyaris saja mengenai wajah Jongin jika Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya tidak menahannya. "Bukan aku hun, ini ulah ibumu yang tiba-tiba ngidam ingin menimang cucu," lirih Jongin, ia masih waras untuk berurusan dengan Oh Sehun yang sedang marah. "Toh hanya orang beruntung yang mendapatkan surat itu, surat itu termasuk syarat mengikuti seleksi," lanjut pria _tan_ itu dengan meringis.

"Kalau itu benar surat, mengapa semuanya dapat? Kau yakin itu bukan pamflet, Kim- _fucking_ -Jongin?!" Sehun nyaris melayangkan sebuah bogem ke wajah Jongin lewat tangannya yang bebas, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahannya. "Jaga mulutmu, Oh Sehun. Kau seorang Pangeran," tegas Chanyeol, membuat Sehun urung melampiaskan emosinya pada sahabatnya itu. "Persetan dengan Pangeran, _hyung._ Kalian berdua harus kuhabisi," Sehun berteriak lantang, hingga mulutnya ditutup oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau masih ingin selamat, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja kekasihmu atau siapalah pada ibumu?" tawar Kyungsoo, Sehun semakin ingin saja melumat mereka semua. "Sehun _jomblo_ Kyungsoo sayang, lihat saja ia masih _virgin_ begitu," tutur Jongin enteng, menatap ke arah selain Sehun. Pria berkulit putih itu menatapnya seolah ingin menendang wajah Jongin sekarang.

Setelah berhasil lepas dari kungkungan Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung saja menyambar ice lemon tea di depannya. "Lebih baik kalian bertanggung jawab, atau kepala kalian benar-benar akan menjadi hiasan kandang anjing kakekku," Mereka semua seketika bergidik ngeri, kecuali Chanyeol yang masih memandang Sehun dengan sangat serius—tak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah aku akan memohon pada Ratu untuk tak menyebarkan surat-uh pamflet itu lagi, supaya kau lebih gampang memilih calon. Bagaimana?" kali ini Jongin yang menawarkan. "Percuma saja, poster-poster, reklame jalanan dan iklan di tv sudah dipenuhi oleh perlombaan ini. Lebih baik kau bersiap saja hun," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit mengancam, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari café.

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis, tak tau lagi bagaimana nasib keperjakaan sialan miliknya ini.

* * *

Disisi lain seorang pria tengah menungging di depan sebuah bangunan-lebih tepatnya sebuah club malam. Mulutnya sedang mengulum penis seorang pria lain yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Ia sudah setengah telanjang, celana jeansnya entah kemana. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja yang kancingnya telah terbuka semua. Jemari lentiknya ikut andil meremas pelan penis milik pelanggannya ini. Hari sudah terlalu larut, kejadian tak senonoh itu nyatanya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada yang menegur atau menangkap keduanya.

Ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini, membuat pria lain menggerayangi tubuhnya dan melakukan penetrasi dengan jari-jari kotor menjijikkan itu pada lubang berharganya. Luhan, pria interseks ini hanya mampu mendesah pelan. Ia bukan pria munafik, yang tak menikmati jika sentuhan pria lain bisa membuatnya terlena. Oh ayolah, ia hanya pihak bawah yang mendamba pria yang tepat agar melamarnya dan hidup bahagia selamanya sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

Tapi apalah kata takdirnya, ia bahkan hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum pernikahan idamannya dapat terwujud. Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya setelah anak itu lahir? Luhan saja tak tau siapa ayah dari anak itu. Ia terlalu muda dan terbuai akan nikmat duniawi saat itu.

Keinginan untuk dicintai dan melakukan seks sepanjang malam dengan pria yang ia cintai tentu saja pernah terbesit pada pikirannya. Jangankan yang demikian, hidupnya sudah penuh dengan kepasrahan. Ia hanya ingin anaknya hidup dengan baik, tak seperti ibunya yang kadang bekerja sebagai jalang untuk sekedar membeli sekotak susu untuk putra tercintanya.

Seperti sekarang, pria dihadapannya nyaris saja menariknya duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Luhan tau, pria itu pasti menginginkan penis kotor itu untuk menggenjot lubangnya malam ini. Oh hal yang seperti itu takkan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dengan sigap ia segera menepis tangan pria itu dan berusaha menjauh dari rengkuhannya.

"Berikan uangnya sekarang, sialan," ucapnya lantang. Pria berparas feminin ini telah berhasil menemukan celana jeansnya, secepat kilat ia memasangnya pada kaki rampingnya. "Oh ayolah, akan aku tambah nanti, cantik~ kemarilah hm?" rayu pria hidung belang itu. "Aku tak sekotor itu, bajingan," tangan Luhan dengan cepat menarik dompet yang pria tua itu genggam. Menarik seluruh uang Ratusan ribu di dalam sana dan memasukkannya ke saku celana jeansnya.

"Cepatlah, simpananmu menunggu di rumahmu. Aku ada urusan," Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari club malam itu. "Kau sudah kotor dari awal, apa anakmu perlu ayah? Aku siap menjadi ayah kapanpun yang kau mau," pria berumur itu dengan langkah sempoyongan berusaha mengikuti Luhan ke arah mobilnya, membuat Luhan mendecih dari kejauhan saat mendengarkan celotehnya.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan menuju rumah yang paling tua, Luhanlah yang mengendarai. Mereka terdiam—lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan yang diam, sang pria berumur itu banyak mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan, terkadang dia tertawa. Pengaruh alkohol dengan dosis tinggi ternyata banyak membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Luhan menepikan mobil pria itu, mereka telah sampai.

"Sudah sampai, turunlah," perintah Luhan. Ia hampir saja turun, namun lengannya ditarik oleh pria di belakangnya. "Ambillah, aku harap anakmu tumbuh baik meski tanpa ayah," ucap pria yang lebih tua dengan terbata. Luhan nyaris ingin menangis melihat apa yang ada di depannya, segenggam uang Ratusan ribu won. "Mungkin kita tak akan bertemu lagi, aku harus mengurus perceraianku dengan istriku, kau tau." Pria itu tertawa pelan, berusaha turun dengan tubuh sempoyongan.

Luhan patut berterima kasih padanya, ia membungkuk hormat pada pria itu. Sang pria tua itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, isyarat agar Luhan menghentikan itu dan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan senyum mengembang, Luhan pulang membawa uang untuk membeli keperluan hidupnya dan anaknya.

* * *

"Anakmu itu nyaris menangis seharian, menyusahkan saja," sindir seorang wanita yang berdandan sangat menor, tangannya sibuk merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin kecil yang ia pegang. Luhan hanya menunduk, "Ini imbalannya, _ahjumma_." Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang won pada wanita itu.

" _Agashi_ , aku _agashi_ pria genit," sindir wanita itu sekali lagi, meski demikian ia menarik paksa uang yang berada dalam genggaman Luhan. Pria berambut blonde nyaris kotor itu dengan segera berlari ke ruangan dimana putranya berada. "Haowen…" lirihnya pelan, bayi Haowen merengek di gendongan seorang pria lain.

"Mmah, mmaa…." Tangannya meronta, ingin sekali digendong oleh mamanya. "Mama disini sayang, _aigo_ ~ terima kasih banyak _ahjussi_ ," ia membungkukkan badan, bayi Haowen berada dalam gendongannya. "Aku rasa Haowen merindukanmu, Lu," pria di hadapannya tersenyum, menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. "Pulanglah, dan beristirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah," lanjutnya.

Luhan keluar dari rumah keluarga itu dengan bayi Haowen yang mengantuk. Mereka berjalan pelan, terkadang tangan Luhan menepuk punggung kecil putranya, membuat bayi berumur 7 bulan itu semakin terlelap. Sesampainya di flat kecil miliknya, Luhan segera berbenah diri. Memandikan Haowen yang berceloteh, bayi ini menyukai air, hingga terbangun saat Luhan melepas bajunya.

"Mmaaa iill~!" Luhan tersenyum kecil, Haowen benar-benar penyemangat hidupnya. Bayinya terkikik riang, telapak tangannya menepuk permukaan air hingga menimbulkan percikan air yang semakin membuat Haowen terkikik geli. "Senang mama mandikan, eum?" Tanya Luhan, meski ia tau bayi Haowen pasti takkan mengerti apa yang mamanya katakan. Bayi Haowen lagi-lagi terkikik.

"Tttaaa ttaaa~ mmaaa" bayi haowen melambaikan tangannya yang mungil pada bak mandi, mereka telah selesai mandi malam ini. Waktunya bayi haowen untuk tidur, bayi laki-laki itu tertidur dengan lelap dengan Luhan yang menciumi gemas wajahnya.

* * *

"Berhentilah dari sana, bekerja saja disini. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan?" tanya seorang pria bermata yang lebih sipit. Pria itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, memandangi pria lain di hadapannya yang tengah berusaha menenangkan putranya. "Aku tidak bisa, aku berhutang banyak padamu," aku Luhan yang sibuk mencari botol susu milik Haowen, bayi itu haus rupanya.

"Utang apa? Aku lupa," Pria di hadapan Luhan memandangnya lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan sedikit tajam. Membuat Luhan menunduk, Haowen masih merengek ingin minum. Luhan kembali tersentak dan memberikan botol susu pada bayinya, "Ayolah Baekhyun, orang itu pasti tak akan mengijinkanku pergi begitu saja,"

Baekhyun, pria berambut cokelat itu menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Aku akan menggusur tempat itu, secepat mungkin," geramnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, Haowen sudah tenang di pangkuannya. " _Yyuung~"_ celoteh Haowen disela-sela sesi meminum susu botolnya, tangannya menunjuk Baekhyun yang tengah tersulut oleh kemarahan. Baekhyun seketika ingin meleleh melihat bayi Haowen yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kemarikan Haowennieku, Lu. Aku rindu padanya," Luhan lantas memberikan bayi Haowen pada Baekhyun. Haowen terlihat senang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun yang nyaris memekik saat bayi itu menunjukkan _eyesmile_ nya. "Siapa ayahnya sih, Luhan mama? Haowen sangat imut kau tau," Baekhyun masih ingin memekik rasanya saat menimang bayi Haowen yang berceloteh dengan bahasa bayinya. Hingga ia tersadar Luhan yang tiba-tiba terdiam, membuatnya kikuk sendiri. "Uh, aku tidak bermaksud…" lirihnya pelan.

Luhan masih menunduk, tersenyum tipis sedang jemarinya sibuk memainkan ujung kemejanya. "Aku harap mereka tak memasukkan apa-apa ke lubangmu, harus _virgin_ hingga jodohmu datang suatu saat nanti. Pengecualian untuk Haowennie, kita berdua tau bayi ini adalah suatu anugerah untuk semua orang," Baekhyun tersenyum, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali, membalas senyum tulus Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan. "Aku sayang padamu, Baek," bisik pria berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Pelangganku makin banyak, Lu. Aku harus mengurus café ini dulu oke? Aku juga sayang padamu," Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja mereka, memerintahkan salah satu pegawainya untuk memberikan Luhan minuman dan camilan untuk bayinya.

* * *

Sebuah motor BMW melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan, waktu nyaris menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Pria yang mengendarai motor itu memasuki sebuah _manor_ mewah bercat putih, memarkirkan motor itu sembarangan dan berlari memasuki kediamannya. Beberapa pengawal menyambut kedatangannya dengan membungkukkan badannya, helm yang tadinya ia kenakan ia serahkan pada salah satu pengawal tersebut. Terlihat guratan kesal di wajahnya, mengacak rambut hitamnya pelan dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah utama, dimana seorang wanita paruh baya sedang menikmati rutinitas malamnya, menikmati secangkir teh.

"Ibu…" Panggil pria itu pelan, ibunya masih menyesap teh dengan nikmat. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, wanita yang masih cantik itu meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja. "Oh, Pangeran Oh sudah datang? Bagaimana harimu? Menikmati masa muda?" ucap wanita itu dengan nada sarkastik, gaun merah menyalanya malam itu membuatnya makin terlihat _glamour_. "Apa maksud ibu melakukan itu? Tak bisakah kau tak membuatku lebih malu lagi?" murka sang Pangeran muda, andai wanita di depannya bukan ibu yang sekaligus menyandang status seorang Ratu mungkin ia akan meledak sekarang juga di depan wanita ini.

Setidaknya ia tak sekejam itu pada wanita yang masih ia sayangi ini.

"Kau tau, aku kira masa mudamu itu harus segera diakhiri. Aku dengar di daerah Barat pria seumuranmu setidaknya menyetubuhi pacar atau selingkuhannya berkali-kali? Bahkan mereka masih menyewa jalang diluar sana untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu?" ucap wanita itu, lebih seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Sang Pangeran nyaris menjambak rambutnya seketika itu juga, "Setidaknya aku masih waras untuk tak melakukan itu."

"Sehunku, umurku sudah tak muda lagi. Menimang cucu tak ada salahnya kan?" wanita itu tersenyum, mengecek cincin-cincin indah yang bertengger di jemarinya. Senyumnya semakin lebar, tak memperdulikan anaknya sendiri yang tengah melongo. "Daripada ke klub malam yang tidak jelas, aku ijinkan kau memilih anakku yang tampan, ibu jodohkan atau memilih salah satu dari rakyat kita untuk diperistri? Seleksinya akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi," ucap Seyeon, ibunya itu dengan enteng. Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ibunya yang satu ini, benar-benar teguh pendirian. Ia jadi ingin berteriak sekarang.

Di kamarnya yang luas ia berteriak sepanjang malam seperti orang kerasukan—begitu kata ibunya pada ayahnya yang penasaran.

* * *

Suasana sebuah klub malam terdengar sangat riuh di luar, Luhan sangat mengantuk malam ini. Semoga saja ia masih bisa mencari uang untuk kebutuhannya, meski menyupir dalam keadaan mengantuk sangat bahaya. Beginilah resiko pekerjaannya. Ia akan berusaha menyupir dengan hati-hati.

Tidur sebentar sepertinya bukan masalah, ia pun memejamkan matanya. Posisinya duduk, tapi ia masih bisa tertidur rupanya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, Luhan memang makhluk yang sangat manis.

Seorang pria dengan badan yang lumayan tinggi berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Pria itu memakai jaket dan menutupi rambutnya dengan topi hitamnya, meski begitu rambut peraknya masih terlihat sedikit. Meletakkan amplop berwarna pink ke pangkuan Luhan seraya tersenyum kecil. "Semoga beruntung Luhanie," gumam pria itu lalu ia bergegas pergi.

* * *

Luhan terbangun saat bosnya marah, ia dikatai lalai ketika bekerja. Bahkan bosnya mengancam akan memotong gajinya, pria tambun yang satu itu benar-benar tau cara mencari alasan untuk membuatnya susah. Tugasnya kali ini mengantar seorang pria yang mabuk berat, bos Luhan ingin ia membopong pria yang masih terlihat muda itu. Dengan berat hati, ia membopong pria tersebut. Pria ini sedikit berat, badannya berotot rupanya. Dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang terlampau ramping, bahkan sangat kurus kata Baekhyun.

Wajah pria yang ia bopong ini terlihat garang, pipi sedikit chubby, dan kulit yang putih. Sudah lama ia tak membopong pria yang –ehem- tampan, rona kemerahan menjalar di kedua pipinya. Setelah selesai membopongnya masuk ke mobil milik pria itu—Luhan tadi sempat diserahi kunci mobil oleh bosnya, ia berbalik untuk menuju ke tempat kemudi. Ia menyadari sebuah amplop jatuh tak jauh dari mobil itu, penasaran ia pun mengambilnya.

" _YA_! Cepatlah antar pelangganku! Kau ingin gajimu di potong lagi?" Bos tambunnya berteriak dari kejauhan, dengan cepat ia masuk ke tempat kemudi dan mengantongi amplop itu.

Luhan adalah seorang supir suruhan di sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal. Sudah banyak yang mengenalnya, bahkan ingin menjamahnya. Namun Luhan bukan orang yang mudah menawarkan dirinya, ya mungkin ia akan memberikan sedikit servis seperti kemarin. Itupun jika ia benar-benar butuh uang tambahan untuk Haowen. Ia sering menitipkan Haowen pada _ahjussi_ baik di seberang gedung flatnya berada, istrinya sangat galak dan suka mengatainya pria penggoda. Mungkin karena penampilannya yang sedikit menyolok dan ia sering menangkap _ahjussi_ itu mengawasinya dengan pandangan nafsu. Luhan tak peduli, yang lebih penting adalah ada keluarga yang menjaga Haowen, meski harus membayar uang yang tak cukup murah pada sang _ahjumma_.

Ia menyadari pria di belakang kemudinya tersadar, "Dimana ini?" ucapnya dengan pelan. Luhan yakin kepalanya pasti pusing sekali karena efek alcohol dengan kadar tinggi. "Hai, namaku Luhan. Aku supir suruhan, aku akan mengantarmu," Ia tersenyum, tak biasanya ia memperkenalkan diri pada penumpangnya. "Ah, aku Minseok. Belok ke kanan, rumahku disana," perintah Minseok, mengusap dahinya yang masih pening. Luhan segera menurutinya, "Bukannya ini kediaman keluarga Oh?" ia baru tersadar jika ia memasuki _manor_ yang sangat megah, yang biasa dikenali orang _Manor_ Oh. "Ya benar, aku bekerja disini," Minseok tersenyum, Luhan yakin jantungnya berdetak agak cepat tadi.

"Kemarilah kapan saja, aku seorang penasihat kerajaan," Luhan tak percaya, ia baru saja diundang ke _manor_ ini. Baru sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, ia selalu bermimpi ingin kemari. Mereka telah sampai dan Minseok memerintahkan Luhan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dekat pintu utama. "Kau ingin berkeliling?" tawar Minseok, Luhan jadi kikuk. "Uh, tidak usah. Bayiku menunggu di rumah temanku," tolaknya halus, tanpa ia sadari Minseok terlihat kecewa. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ini tips dariku," Minseok memberinya beberapa lembar uang Ratusan ribu, Luhan benar-benar beruntung hari ini.

"Terima kasih banyak Minseok- _ssi_ ," ia membungkuk pada Minseok, dan berhenti ketika Minseok mengatakan cukup. Setelah berpamitan pada Minseok ia segera keluar dari _manor_ itu.

* * *

"Apa benar Pangeran Oh akan mempersunting seseorang melalui perlombaan ini, Ratu Seyeon?" seorang reporter menanyai sang Ratu, sungguh keadaan _manor_ benar-benar ramai dengan para reporter, cameramen, dan masyarakat yang penasaran. "Kenapa tidak bertanya saja pada _my_ Sehunnie?" Ratu Seyeon tersenyum sangat manis, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tak rela _manor_ nya menjadi kacau seperti sekarang. Wanita awet muda ini sangat menyukai ketenangan.

"Apakah benar Pangeran Oh masih perjaka, Ratu Seyeon kami yang agung?" Ratu Seyeon sedikit jengah, ia ingin beristirahat karena kepalanya ingin pecah rasanya. "Sehunnieku hanya ingin yang terbaik, asal kalian tau," jawabnya terkesan ambigu, dengan bantuan pengawal ia berhasil memasuki _manor_ nya kembali. "Suruh mereka pergi, dan jangan sampai mereka mengotori _manor_ indahku," perintahnya mutlak.

Keadaan hening seketika, akhirnya sang ratu bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya di kasur yang sangat empuk di ruangannya. Sang suami menggeleng pelan, "Ini akibatnya sayang, kau harusnya tau media kadang haus akan gossip," ucapnya tenang, tersenyum saat sang istri mendesahkan kata lelah. "Dimana Sehunnieku?" tanyanya, masih dengan posisi berbaring. "Mungkin di rumah Chanyeol atau Jongin? Dia belum pulang hari ini," aku sang suami, kembali menekuni koran di tangannya.

Sang ratu seketika cemberut, "Peluk aku yang kesepian ini suamiku~" godanya manja. Sang suami lagi-lagi menggeleng, memeluk serta menciumi tengkuk istrinya seketika. "Hei, masih saja sempat eum?" goda sang Ratu lagi, sang suami lantas tertawa. Mereka menjalani malam mereka hanya berdua saja, memeluk satu sama lain dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

Bayi Haowen mengantuk, ia sedang menonton tv dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ —pria itu ingin dipanggil _hyung_ , Haowen menurut saja. "Mengantuk Haowenie?" tanya Baekhyun yang sekarang menimangnya. Pria itu tak mendapat jawaban, tentu saja. "Mmaa?" Haowen balik bertanya, Baekhyun nyaris terkikik geli. "Mama akan pulang sebentar lagi," ia berusaha menenangkan Haowen yang sedikit rewel.

Baekhyun masih setia menyaksikan iklan di tv, iklan mengenai perlombaan. Huh? Lomba memenangkan keperjakaan Pangeran Sehun? Gila. Keluarga kerajaan gila, media massa gila, dunia juga gila. Baekhyun menatap bayi Haowen seketika, ia sudah tertidur. Sangat menggemaskan sekali, Haowen pasti lelah berceloteh sepanjang hari. "Sang Pangeran dilaporkan kabur dari _manor_ setelah mengetahui perlombaan ini, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa benar Pangeran tampan kita seorang yang masih perjaka? Kita saksikan beritanya setelah yang satu ini…" Acara berita itu berganti dengan iklan. Baekhyun mendengus, "Apa jadinya jika mamamu ikut Haowen-ah?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, ia harus menidurkan Haowen sebelum bayi ini terbangun dan mencari mamanya lagi.


End file.
